


【星昴】谁能告诉我吸主播CP的正确姿势（论坛体）

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【星昴】谁能告诉我吸主播CP的正确姿势（论坛体）

1楼 吃刀吃到饱

帖子主题就是我想说的。

……累。

心累。

作为一个萌新，最近入坑了“东京巴比伦”和“X战记”。一个是都市除灵主题的游戏，一个是世纪末战争主题的游戏，两个都蛮对我胃口的。本来爬上论坛想找同好交流交流攻略，组队刷副本的，结果满屏都是CP帖……结果……看了几个贴，不知不觉刚站稳CP，就被喂了一嘴的刀。

满嘴是血的萌新想问问各路英雄姐妹们现在是哪里来的能量，去这两个主播的直播里刷CP的。

对对对，就是樱塚星史郎和皇昴流。

这几天一直都在某站翻这两个大神的视频——不论是现役主播的直播视频，还是之前作为专业电竞选手的比赛视频——当然了基本上玩东巴和X的人不会不知道这两位——不过为了避免围观群众掉线我还是说一下大致情况。

樱塚玩的是暗杀者身份，皇昴流玩的是阴阳师身份，初次开直播都是东巴，基本上他们俩的实力在东巴里面算是顶天甚至逆天的了。一个气场超级强，用暗杀和幻术出神入化，另外一个就是灵力值惊人，有人说他是把所有的技能点都点在了灵力上了，配上经常爆到400的手速，当年这两个人搭档的时候就从来没有败绩，承包所有记录。那个时候刷这两个人CP的帖子就有很多，他们俩当时是一个战队的，加上另外一位妹子（我记得她的ID是“皇昴流的姐姐皇北都”，不过大家一般都直接叫她北都了），当年这个组合要组队打3V3的时候所有人都觉得他们绝对赢定了，据说线下最高的赔率都开到了80赔1，要知道当年国足进世界杯的比赛赔率也就开到1赔40啊（话说这个有参照意义吗？）

赛前开了线下的热身赛，我看了当年的录屏，当看到皇昴流说他的真实姓名就是皇昴流的时候我真的忍不住笑了，超级单纯可爱的一枚少年！笑起来青春无敌英气十足！（啊不好意思暴露了自己是皇昴流颜狗的身份……）然后皇北都也是超级元气的一位小姐姐，看起来她们俩都还是高中生，樱塚就已经大学毕业在工作了，戴着眼镜西装革履来参加电竞的比赛我也真是大写的服……不过操作起来真的没得说，超级帅。赛前采访时候他们三人的互动也很萌，自曝说都生活在同一个城市，而且似乎生活中也很熟悉的样子，因为皇昴流全程称呼樱塚为“星史郎先生”，那个似乎是樱塚的本名，屡次被主持人和北都提示还总是改不了口，显然平时叫习惯了。而且樱塚本人对此并不在意的样子，反而说脸红的昴流君很可爱，当时一大波粉红就这么刷出来了。比赛的时候也可以感到整个战队的比赛节奏都是樱塚在控制的，他们几个的站位也都是樱塚调配的，不得不说皇昴流作为战队核心和第一输出，操作相当牛了，敏捷度和领悟力也很高，不过还是相当依赖樱塚的指挥。樱塚自身打法很多样，技术也很全面，皇昴流出现险情他也会第一时间赶过去解围，但是……总给人一种琢磨不透高深莫测的感觉，好像在保存什么实力一样。

当然其实这些都是我回过头去反复看这段视频时候发现的点……我自己都不知道这视频被我看了多少遍了……基本上一进去就循环停不下来……因为基本上这次热身赛的素材就是这对CP唯一的糖了，如果提前知道了后续的发展我绝对不会看这视频！！绝对不会站这对CP！！

绝对！！！

但是……

当我发现的时候一切都太晚了～～～～～～

比赛当天发生了震撼整个电竞圈的事件，我记得这件事之后东巴被上热搜持续了几乎一周。然后电竞圈在这次事情之后成立了自律委员会，颁布了电竞运动员的自律守则，可以说没有这个事件的话就没有今天的协会。

首先是赛前三天似乎是因为出了意外事故，樱塚右眼失明，网上疯传一个医院里持刀伤人的视频（可惜现在已经找不到了），据说是樱塚为了保护皇昴流，被精神失常的病人家属刺伤，有人说当时北都也在场，所以这三个人的关系一下子就摆到台面上了。后来皇昴流公开告白，樱塚宣布继续参加比赛，那应该是这对CP热度最高的时候，就算我当时在刷其他的游戏论坛，可是几乎所有的论坛灌水区都有人歪楼讲到他们俩的……他们战队的赔率一下子飙升到100赔1，创下了电竞史上的记录，大家疯狂表示对他们的支持和祝愿，所有人都觉得无论怎么样他们都应该夺冠。

但是！！！

在赛前几个小时，选手们都已经就位的情况下，樱塚突然宣布离开原有战队，作为“樱塚护”战队的唯一成员独立参赛（当时的赛制有个特例，在可以参赛的队员人数不足的情况下，允许一个人或者两个人组队为一支队伍参加3V3的比赛）。太突然了，所有人都反应不过来。皇昴流当场就突发性失音了，在麦克风里全是破碎的气音，一个音节都发不出来。还好北都在他身边，宣布他们战队更名为“皇一门”，两人迎战——不得不说这位小姐姐还是挺强大的。

结果毫无悬念。

北都直接被KO，皇昴流作为伤害输出担当竟然完全无心战斗，整个人被樱塚吊打，都不带一点还手的。樱塚后来满格血干掉了他们，击败了剩下的对手，一个人拿了赛季冠军，创了新纪录。而昴流赛后直接被送进医院，北都则宣布永久性退出电竞圈，选择去国外留学。

樱塚和皇昴流后来都没有再登陆过东巴。

就这样有毒的CP，你们还刷？你们还每天都吸？你们还吃得下？

而且！！！

这还没完！！！

时隔9年，东巴的出品公司CLAMP推出新作“X战记”，不知道通过什么渠道，竟然邀请到了皇昴流和樱塚重开ID，樱塚直接就用了“樱塚星史郎”做ID，他真是也没有在怕的……而且年龄三十四的大叔为什么操作起来还能有神一样的手速我真是醉了...两人分属游戏里最强的两个战队，“天龙”和“地龙”，赛制采用的是每队派七名选手，但是每次战斗的过程是1V1的，最后用胜利回合数来定胜负。

联赛里的见面会大家也都看到了，昴流竟然学会了抽烟，抽的还是樱塚9年前访谈里说过自己喜欢的牌子，MILD SEVEN。我看到这个细节被扒出来的时候一颗心都被轰成渣渣……

想想都知道樱塚这次肯定就是随便玩玩游戏赚个出场费而已，但是昴流真的是对他有特别深的执念吧，据说这么多年来他都一直试图联系上樱塚，但是都没有成功。我当时觉得这次他肯定是要报仇，樱塚终于要遭报应了。

结果现实又是给我一记重锤！！！！

我真是手贱，我为什么要点开当年联赛决赛的视频！！！我为什么要看他们在彩虹大桥对决的视频！！！我真是恨不得摔了我这台破笔记本，剁了我这只手！！！

刚开始都在意料之中，樱塚本来实力就在皇昴流之上。皇昴流虽然战力比九年前要提升了不少，但是每次对阵樱塚可以看出他操作都会出现特别大的波动。虽然很不愿意接受这个结果不过我想樱塚这次还是会赢的，我也早就做好了心理准备了，皇昴流果然还是相比樱塚来说年轻天真了一些吧。

但是！！！！！

（那句话怎么说的来着，人生有三条路，上坡路，下坡路，masaka。这对CP永远在第三条路上。）

尼玛樱塚本来满格的血一下子竟然被只剩下半管血的皇昴流轰成濒死状态？？？？

Excuse me？？？

屏幕前的我一脸懵逼，游戏里的皇昴流明显也一脸懵逼，他麦克风里的声音又变得断断续续的，我都好担心他旧疾复发。他绝对哭了所有人都能听出来。当他告诉樱塚他想死在他手上的时候我心都揪起来了，对皇昴流来说现实中找不到樱塚的人所以只有在游戏里见面这一种方式......然后他这么多年来一直磨练技术就是为了能成为樱塚的对手，有资格站在他的对面，有资格激起他的斗志，被他杀死。

他想要的竟然不是复仇。

我是这个时候真的被虐到了。然后樱塚告诉他说是在这个游戏中针对他个人的游戏角色做的一个特别设定，因为他之前KO北都的招式太血腥了，所以游戏组设定如果他再使用这个招式杀死皇昴流的话，这个招式的效果就会回到他自己身上。

据说这是北都通过特殊渠道向游戏组提出的建议。这件事只有樱塚自己和北都两个人知道。

这尼玛是什么破设定啊？？

还能有这种操作？？

当时整个现场都没有人反应过来，然后樱塚最后说了一句：“我对你...”然后...濒死的持续时间到了，血掉光了他就这么挂了。麦克风也就突然被自动切断了。

直到现在还有人在刷他当年这句话，实在太怨念了。

我看皇昴流自始至终站位姿势都没换过，估计都拿不稳鼠标了，我都不敢想他是什么心情....好不容易见到面的人最后竟然这样再度离开，而且没有现实中联络机会的话说不定这辈子也见不到面了吧？那几天网上很多人组团人肉樱塚这个人，说要炸了他房子的人也有，说要带皇昴流去见他的人也有，说要帮他联系精神病院的人也有，反正各种黑铺天盖地来了，但是他的粉一直没掉，还蹭蹭蹭往上涨，然后就是各种求复活的帖子，还有人跑到主办方官博下面去留言的，组织请愿签名的，各种应援MMD的。然后，就在大家还在消化这件事的时候，有人传出消息，说樱塚留了个特殊装备给皇昴流，皇昴流接受了。

作为条件，皇昴流加入了地龙战队。

这到底是个什么走向？？

然后事情突然就戛然而止了。

为本次联赛提供服务的游戏服务器不明原因突然被攻击，所有数据被冻结，无法恢复运作。

有人说是黑客被这一切给逼疯了，于是直接黑了联赛。

反正X战记当年的联赛直接进行不下去了。直到现在，这游戏也没能恢复联赛。

姐妹们，这对CP不是有毒，那是生了癌啊！！！！

你们为什么还能吃？为什么还能欢快地在直播间里刷CP？？

说实话我每次看到你们在皇昴流的直播间里刷星史郎我都于心不忍....你们没发现他从来就不回吗？？？

是的我知道这两个人现在都不在是电竞选手了，都改做了游戏直播，那个什么叫做《翼·年代记》的。

可是这个变态游戏每次登陆打开都是随机出现的次元空间，这两只直到现在都还没在游戏里见上面啊。

是的我知道皇昴流的定位在H市，而某位姑娘曾经爆料说在飞往H市的飞机上看到过一个穿着西装打着领带戴着墨镜l的男人。可是这，这只是普通的商务男打扮吧？这样的男人我上机场能一次性找到十个。

是的我知道昴流养了只狗，樱塚直播的时候也听到了狗叫声，可是你们难道能听声辨狗？你们就能确定是同一只狗？

是的我知道你们有人做了两个人的直播时间比对表，说是直播的时间基本一样，可是这也说明不了什么啊，两个人现在都不是全职，都有正式工作所以直播的频率也不高，这样的主播时间基本上都是周末或者工作日晚上，这样的比对没什么意义。

最最重要的是，皇昴流有交往对象的吧？

直播的时候一直挂YY，每次对方说话的时候他就明显分神了，手上的操作都明显慢下来，然后声音也会变得有点软软甜甜的，显然在热恋中吧。我还记得他在X战记联赛那段时间每次都穿着一身黑的风衣脸上也都没什么表情，不太说话，现在有时候都能听见他的少年音了啊真的好苏！然后节日基本不开直播，第二天也会有点睡眠不足的样子，这明显就是前一天在和交往对象约会吧！

就这样，你们还能在他每次打开游戏的时候刷一大波星史郎在前方等着你什么的，定点通报樱塚所在次元座标什么的，或者在他打怪的时候刷某种打法和樱塚前几天的打法很像啦肯定是前一天晚上教的什么的……这样就相当尴尬了。

我是真心想吸这对CP，但是太虐了，导致我现在在皇昴流直播的时候听到他点烟的声音都心痛得不行！！结果还会有一大波弹幕刷MILD SEVEN，我真搞不懂你们究竟是几个意思。

事情都过去那么久了，而且当事人都已经有新生活了，醒醒啊各位……朝前看吧……

2楼 

wwww楼主肯定入坑还不到一年

3楼

wwww楼主肯定入坑还不到一年

4楼 吃刀吃到饱

入坑不到一年怎么了，这有区别么

我刷直播才三个月就忍不了了好吗各位

5楼

楼主你接下来会知道一个大秘密

6楼

希望你能承受得住

7楼

如果你不要听

8楼

那我们还是会说2333

9楼

哈哈哈楼上的你们够了

10楼

可是星史郎和昴流真的是一对啊……

11楼 吃刀吃到饱

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

12楼

他们只是比较低调

可是真的很好嗑wwwww

13楼

哈哈哈楼主都被你们说晕了

我来指路：

https://www.instagram.com/Riko_Sumeragi

po主翻一下03年9月左右的，有惊喜

14楼

哈哈楼上你直接就把真相给po主看合适么

15楼

楼主你的ID马上就要改成狗粮吃到饱了wwww

16楼

话说我当时大概就缓了三天吧wwww

毕竟我是昴厨（捂脸

然后就开始了排队领狗粮的日子

17楼

哈哈哈希望po主的眼神够好

毕竟在奶奶平时的各种茶道花道休闲养生之中找到那么一条不容易。。。

18楼

哈哈哈楼上

我当时也就狂翻了一个下午吧（doge脸

19楼

楼主你想想，樱塚是什么样的人啊……

皇家又是什么背景啊……

20楼

如果全是我们YY的剧情，每天刷直播间的我们哪有命活到现在2333333

21楼

哈哈哈楼上正解

22楼 吃刀吃到饱

简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！！！！

23楼

哈哈哈楼主深夜受到了巨大惊吓！！！

24楼

欢迎楼主加入狗粮领取队伍

25楼

欢迎楼主加入狗粮领取队伍

26楼

欢迎楼主加入狗粮领取队伍

27楼 吃刀吃到饱

是荷兰的婚姻登记证明书吧？？？我没看错吧？？？

虽然不认识荷兰文，但是的确看到了Seishiro Sakurazuka和Subaru Sumeragi的名字啊啊啊！！！！

配文是“樱夺昴流，一语成谶。”

这到底是什么剧情啊（一脸懵逼

28楼

哈哈哈哈哈楼主注定今晚无眠了

29楼

哈哈哈可怜的楼主

这是昴流奶奶的账号啊（她现在还是皇家的当家

有人说她之前给昴流算过四个字的命断，“樱夺昴流”。

30楼

哈哈哈哈结果樱塚真的把昴流抱走了，还是趁两人偷跑去荷兰旅游期间做了结婚登记

31楼

昴流的父母好像都在欧洲，所以可能给他之前就办好了荷兰的居住证什么的

32楼

然后在国内的奶奶突然遭受了暴击哈哈哈

33楼

突然想起了多年前给昴流的那四字命断（瞬间心酸是怎么回事……

34楼

因为毕竟没有人想到有人会这么谈恋爱啊（笑着哭

35楼

对，全程不按套路出牌系列

36楼 吃刀吃到饱

完全想不到中间都发生了什么……

37楼

哈哈哈这就对了（捂脸

38楼

毕竟樱塚的脑回路和神操作已经是宇宙级别的了……

39楼

不要管了，我们只要默默吃狗粮就好（虽然我感觉真的有毒，说不定也致癌

40楼 吃刀吃到饱

所以这两只现在是因为奶奶的原因才选择不公开的吗？

41楼

哈哈哈楼主恢复得好快啊

42楼

这就叫做，一旦接受了这种设定……

43楼

就只能选择默默吃狗粮……

44楼

我觉得他们挺公开的啊，据说圈内人都知道

还说圈内朋友和昴流吃饭的时候，昴流经常会买甜甜圈回去，不用想也知道是给谁吃的啦，毕竟昴流不爱甜食wwwww

45楼

反正北都是站在昴流这边的……

她的ins不是转了奶奶那条，还说要星史郎干得好嘛

（哈哈哈我躲在被窝里笑成傻子

46楼 吃刀吃到饱

我以为她早就退出圈子了……

47楼

她毕竟是昴流的姐姐嘛

而且楼主你找不到她的ins估计是因为她入籍了wwww

https://www.instagram.com/Hokuto_Kuduki

48楼 

北都姐姐的老公是金发小哥哥，超仙的～～

49楼

全家颜值都好高系列

50楼

hhh楼上正解

真●全●家

END


End file.
